Because of You
by Linkmaste
Summary: Fluffy slash! MertonxTommy This is my first! Merton and Tommy love each other just dont quite know why or how it's possible.


Disclaimer: Dont own Big Wolf

Song: Because of YouNe Yo

BEGIN!

* * *

Tommy. That was all that was in my head right now as I saw him walk down the hallway cool and composed, stopping occasionally to talk with some of his buddies. His cute smile, his relaxed body and hair which he had dyed back to dark brown. Good thing too or else I was going to go insane seeing that stupid blonde dye in it.

What am I doing? I can't keep seeing Tommy and liking him like this! It's…wrong! Just simply wrong! I stared at him again feeling his presence drift toward me. Then why does this feel so right?

_Want to but I can't help it.  
I love the way it feels.  
This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real.  
I need it when I want it.  
I want it when I don't.  
Tell myself I'd stop everyday,  
Knowing that I won't_

I pat some of my friends on the back and told them about the game last night against the stupid Packers. They never stood a chance-there he is again. His spiked black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, all of it familiar, yet unfamiliar. Many girls would ask me out, want to by my girlfriend but none of them stuck with me…the crushes on Stacey and Lori were nothing compared to who I was looking at. Why him? I can't…but I can. I love it. I love him.

_I've got a problem and I.. (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did, I don't know if i would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm,  
Taken by the thought of it.._

Tommy smiles friendly as he opens his locker. He seems less composed today, like something is on his mind.

"Hey Merton sup?"

I jump like the stupid Goth I am and reply a small hey. I can't talk much now a days, not about what is on my mind. I can't, I won't think of him in this way! He's my best friend and neitherless a guy! Guys and guys never get together! Although looking back I always relax when he hugs me or puts an arm around me. When he nearly burst into tears when he saw me dead…it was all it took for my will power to double even triple.

We go through class like any other day and I jolt down some lyrics. Things at home were not a good help either. At least Tommy is with me now…

_And I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move...but I like it,_

Mom and dad are getting closer and closer to my secret. They found my wolf hair on my clothes and wants to know what is going on. What am I supposed to say? I don't want to let them down…no one seems to accept me. Stacy was scared, Lori only cared for my wolf powers. Merton however was there for the start. Sure he was a little energetic, and slightly scared too easily but that's what I love about him. The way he looks, smells, feels, the aura I can sense around him its so attracting. He's like my drug I thought smugly and stared at him writing in this notebook.

I offered to hang at his place tonight and he smiled and agreed. Good I needed a night just me and him. Lori wasn't bad but I just need him now. Me and him…

_So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough,_

I gradually gave in when Tommy gave me those puppy eyes. Those huge brown eyes and he begs-oh God when he begs I can't help but smirk and tell him to get up. His body hugs me and I love it as the scent of earth and wood fill my nose. Why do I love him? It-It can't be right! My mind feels like two separate people.

"Don't do it Merton…your straight Goth!"

"Merton, you love him…"

The voices! Honestly I thought I was going insane like in Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. Although I would never hurt Tommy. Never!

We went to the Lair and chilled. Called for pizza, picked out a good movie although it was weird for both of our tastes…it was "I Pronounce you Chuck and Larry". As the movie gone by, things started to get awkward yet nice between us.

_Think of it every second,  
I can't get nothing done.  
Only concern is the next time, I'm 'gon get me some.  
Know I should stay away from,  
Cause it's no good for me.  
I try and try but my obsession, won't let me leave._

Stupid movie, stupid me, stupid pizza! First, the movie kept my mind on me liking Merton, second Merton kept leaning against me tired, and third was that there was no sausage on my pizza! Or chicken! I finally gave in with everything! Fine you win! My life and friendship will go straight to hell! Thank you whoever you are up there!

I let him fully lean on me and he relaxed. I was perplexed and started to rant on the movie.

"Why is Adam Sandler trying to hard to act straight! I mean a few playboys are normal but 20 hooker in a room? Pfft, that's so gay." I scoffed folding my arms but still careful enough for Merton to keep leaning on me. He sighed annoyingly and droned on, although what came next was what I could comprehend.

_Ain't no doubt...  
So strung out.  
Ain't no doubt...  
So strung out  
Over you_

I'm not quite sure who had leaned in or who started it. But when I felt Tommy Dawkins' lips pressed on mine, I could help to think I was in Utopia. He was kissing me back, always a good sign and I wasn't keen on stopping either. It was all natural what we were doing like what we did with girls was a set up. By the end, we parted and my blue orbs stared into Tommy's chocolate eyes.

"I think I like you." Was all Tommy said and I nodded and he hugged me deeply. I inhaled his scent and in seconds we were kissing again. Nothing more…we loved each other.

Because of you Tommy…I love you.

_Because of you..._

Because of you Merton…I love you.

The end!


End file.
